captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael
ミカエル |image= Michael 11.PNG|RS Michael.png|Tsukurou Dream Team |nationality=Spanish |birthday= |Height = |Weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Midfielder |other_names=Angel; Devil of the Field |relationships= |first_appearance=''Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga'' ch.1 "Premises of a fierce fight" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Spain |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=CD Numancia |past_level_1=Club |past_team_1=Unspecified Catalunya local team }} Michael (ミカエル, mikaeru) is an extraordinary player who currently plays as a midfielder for CD Numancia. He is also part of Olympic Spain. Description He wears the number "11" and "38" for Olympic Spain and Numancia, respectively. His close friend and teammate is Raphael. During all his appearances, Michael has shown magnificent skills, even surpassing characters like Tsubasa Ozora or Natureza. In some instances, Michael is portrayed like a divine being, as some characters, including Tsubasa, see angel's wings or angel's feather after seeing Michael. Natureza even feels Michael's existence in the Santiago Bernabeu as God's. History Prior to Overseas Fierce Fights A young boy raised at the Montserrat Church, Michael was taught football by the bishop of the church, Juanito. In a selection test of the Cantera, no one was able to take the ball from him, and he was like an angel flying when playing. He was offered a contract with U-12 Barcelona but declined because of his durites towards god, he still played in an Unspecified Catalunya local team, though. He was already playing with Raphael at the time. U-12 Barcelona never won against his team in the Catalunya area tournament. He didn't join Barca afterwards, since he wanted to fulfill his duty as a priest. Therefore, he left for the Montserrat Abbey and joined a local team there, playing in combi with his friend Raphael. During a match, Michael's tackle ended up causing complete vision loss to his rival, Saul. After that, Michael stopped playing football. 10 years later, when bishop Juanito was about to pass away, he told Michael that the latter should do what he like. Later, Michael was asked to go watch the El Clasico at Camp Nou while holding a picture of the bishop, since while the bishop loves football so much, he was never able to go watch a Clasico in a stadium. It was also at that same day that Michael met Sanae Ozora, Yukari Nishimoto and Pinto while they were going to the Montserrat Church to pray. When Pinto drops the ball, he quickly got it before it fell off the fence of the hill, and then even juggle on that fence. After that, he looked at Sanae and said that he saw two angels behind her, and gave a cross to her. After watching the El Clasico and the duel between Tsubasa and Natureza, Michael felt like he want to play football again. The day after, he met Tsubasa while the latter was training at the hills of the Montjuïc circuit. Here, Michael showed some of his quality again, as Tsubasa was completely outran by him and was unable to catch up. Michael said Tsubasa's match made him want to go out to run, and meeting Tsubasa by chance had to be God's will. Overseas Fierce Fights On the day of the second Clasico in the Santiago Bernabeu, Michael also goes to see the match. He goes to the stadium by riding on top of the ball like a segway. On the way, a child drops his ball on the road, which might result in a terrible traffic accident, but Michael is able to return the ball to the boy just by kicking his own ball at it, with his ball also immediately return to him after the kick, thus preventing the accident from happening. Shortly after, he accurately kicks the ball at a floating balloon, popping it and retrieving the toy that was stuck to it for a little girl. Upon seeing Tsubasa's and Natureza's play once more, he decides to play football again. He contacts Raphael afterwards, and then signs a contract with the latter's team, CD Numancia. Shortly after joining Numancia, his team has to face Real Madrid CF, and in this match, he completely holds down Natureza, leading to Real's loss, dropping them to second place. Rising Sun saga It is revealed that Carlos Santana was beaten by Michael as well during Numancia's match against Valencia CF. Michael is later chosen as part of the Spanish Olympic team. The opening match of the Madrid Olympics Tournament is between Spain and Cameroon. As Cameroon attacks with their overage two top, Muamba and Etaw, Michael easily snatches the ball from those two. Michael then uses the ball like a segway, like what he usually does. When Cameroon is taken aback, Michael does a long shot, which even leaves the afterimage of a dragon behind, despite he is not using the Han Dou Shuu Soku Jin Hou. The shot hits the bar, but unbeknownst to all people presented at the stadium except Raphael, Michael did that on purpose, as the repelled ball conveniently goes towards Fersio Torres, who scores without any difficulties. Spain's second goal is similar to the first one, in which Michael creates an absolute goal chance for his teammate Rail while making it looks like mere luck again. Specifically, Michael does a shot, which hits a defender of Cameroon and has the ball rolls towards Rail. Just before the end of the first half, Spain scores their third goal thanks to Michael. In the Japan vs. Germany match, when Jun Misugi collapses nearly dead after trying to stop Schneider's Fire Shot, Michael screams out loud at God to not take Misugi away. At the same time he seems to go into a trance: he's shivering, his eyes are blank and he's surrounded by what seems to be angels. Few later, Misugi's vital signs return and he's saved. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Michael Natureza Vol6 (OFF En la Liga) 1.jpg Madrid Olympics Tournament (RS) 1.png|Madrid Olympics |-|Artwork= Michael.png|Michael Olympic Spain |-|Manga= Natureza Tsubasa Michael (OFF).jpg|Cameo w/ Natureza & Tsubasa Michael_(RS).png|Michael Olympic Spain Michael (RS) 2.jpg|Michael Olympic Spain Michael Catalunya (OFF) 1.jpg|As a child Right Angle Feint ch62 (RS) 1.jpg|Right-Angle Feint Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Spain Category:Players of La Liga Category:Characters introduced in Overseas Fierce Fights saga